Missing Slash Scenes: OTHSPN The Power of Two!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: These are the slash scenes that could have happened in "THE POWER OF TWO". WARNING: slash, w/incest and rape. Focus is on Nathan, he is in every scene. Includes: Nathan/Dean, Nathan/Sam, Nathan/Cas, Nathan/Lucifer, Michael/Lucifer. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

a/n:

Though the fic "The Power of Two" was not slash, there were some under currents of what could have been slash moments. So like I did with "Left Behind" and "Falling Asunder", here are some slash scenes that I had in mind.

In this Missing Slash Scenes fic, there will be Slash, Unrequited Love, W/incest and a Rape scene.

Pairs that are included are:

oDean/Nathan

oCastiel/Nathan

oLucifer/Nathan

oMichael(Nathan)/Lucifer(Sam)

oSam/Nathan

All Pairs will include Nathan.

Each ficlete is based on a chapter, some will correspond with each other while some will be stand alones. It will be easy to tell. If you dislike what you are ready now, then I suggest that you go no further. But if you do, then read on and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Based on Chapter 6:  
><em>_Alternate; W/incest  
><em>_Dean/Nathan_

**Deep Breaths**

"Take a deep breath." Dean whispered into Nathan's ear.

Nathan did, sucking a breath in through his nose and released it slowly out of his mouth.

"Good." Dean breathed, his breath ruffling the hair on the nape of Nathan's neck. "Now relax, this ain't the high wire." he put his hands on Nathan's shoulder and could slowly feel the muscles underneath the taunt skin relax. "Tuck your elbow in; you don't want to elbow a friendly in the face."

Nathan tucked his elbow in to his ribs.

"Now loosen your grip." Dean told him. "Think of if as... I'd like to say little puppies," Nathan smirked. "But for this instance I'm going to have to go with... My cock."

Nathan's head snapped to the side to look at him, but Dean shook his head.

"Face forward," he commanded. "Eyes on the target."

After a moment, Nathan faced forward.

"You don't want to squeeze, but you don't want it to fall out of your hand either." his breath was hot against the side of Nathan's neck. "You want your grip to be firm, but not painful."

To demonstrate, Dean reached around Nathan and grasped his cock through his jeans, not overly hard, but firm. Nathan sucked in a shuddering gasp, his grip tightening slightly, his muscles tensing.

"Relax." Dean told him. "Grip firm, eyes ahead, elbow in." he instructed.

Nathan had to force himself to do what Dean told him, finding it overly hard to concentrate with the way that Dean was rubbing his dick through the material of his pants. He breath was coming quick, he was nearly panting.

"Concentrate. You can't let anything distract you..." his ministrations of Nathan's cock turned more intense, his other hand snaking under Nathan's shirt tail, gliding up his chest before teasing his nipples.

Nathan made a strained noise as Dean started to kiss to kiss his neck; the combination of the kissing, his nipples and rubbing his cock had him on the edge of his climax.

"Nothing. Can. Detour. You. From. Your. Target." Dean told him slowly and precisely. "With it in your sights, you press down on the trigger, squeezing it."

Dean squeezed Nathan's cock, at the same moment that Nathan came and as he came his finger pressed down on the gun's trigger.

Nathan hit his target, his body jerking with his orgasm and choking sound leaving his lips. The only reason the he didn't stumbled to the ground was because Dean's arms were wrapped around him. He let his arms fall to his sides, the shotgun dropping to the ground next him. He leaned back against Dean, laying his head on his brother's shoulder, his breath puffing against Dean's cheek.

Dean turned his head, a smirk on his lips as he caught Nathan's.

"That's how you fire a gun." Dean whispered against his lips.

Nathan let out a low groan, his eyes fluttering as he kissed Dean back, too sedated to roll his eyes or argue with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_Based on Chapter 6: Part 2  
><em>_Alternate; Established W/incest  
><em>_Dean/Nathan_

**Just a Fact**

"So what do you think?" Nathan asked, his gesture encompassing all his sketches.

Dean stat next to him, closer than was necessary, but Nathan didn't care.

"There good." Dean noted, nodding his head. "But there are a few details that you've missed."

"There are?" Nathan furrowed his brows, glancing from his brother to his papers. He was sure that he'd done them right, by the books.

"Here, I'll show you." Dean told him, searching the table for a blank piece of paper. Finally he found one and grabbed one of the pencils. He turned his back to Nathan, blocking his brother's view of paper as he started to sketch.

"Shouldn't I see how you draw it?" he asked.

Dean shook his head. "It's a surprise." he told Nathan, continuing to sketch.

Nathan pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Dean's back. He was hunched forward over the paper, the tail on his shirt no longer covering the edge of his jeans, leaving a strip of tan skin exposed. Nathan reached out; his fingers steady as the glided across the exposed skin.

Dean felt a chill go through his spine as he felt Nathan touching him feather light. "What are you doing?" he asked, pausing for a second.

"Nothing." Nathan told him, though he didn't pull his fingers away. "I'm just waiting." he smiled.

Dean scoffed, continuing to sketch, trying to ignore Nathan's touch.

Finally, Dean sat up, finished with his drawing. He spun back to Nathan, a grin on his lips and a devious look in his emerald green eyes.

"Are you going to show me it, or not?" Nathan asked when Dean didn't make a move to.

"Right!" Dean shook his head, the grin still in place. "There are a few key points that you missed, ones that could end very badly."

Nathan nodded, he didn't want that. "Show me then, so that I can get it right."

"Okay, here we are." Dean turned the paper to him, holding up his drawing.

Nathan looked at it, his mouth a gape. "What the hell is that?" he demanded, making a sharp gesture at the picture.

Dean furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked down at the picture.

"I thought that you were being serious!" Nathan told him. "And then you show me this?"

"This is important." Dean protested.

"Dean, that's a picture of you screwing me in the ass." Nathan deadpanned.

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "And if this doesn't happen right now, the Earth as we know it will end."

Nathan scoffed, standing from the bench. "Then I apologize to the human race." he said, turning he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Dean called, getting up from the bench, the picture still in his hands. "You can't just leave me hanging here."

Nathan turned back around, but he didn't stop walking. "You have hands, Dean. Use 'em." he grinned at his brother before turning around and disappearing from sight.

Dean glowered at the space where Nathan had been seconds before, before he sighed and sat back down on the bench. Nathan was right on the fact that he did have hands and he did know how to use them. It wasn't as good as being inside of Nathan, but for now it would have to do.

He pushed himself back on the bench seat and laid back, his heals propped up on the edge. He undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, releasing most of the pressure on his erect cock. He slipped his hand under the band of his boxers and grasped the base of his cock, working up to a faster pump. He held the picture that he drew of him fucking Nathan, using that as a reference point for his imagery.

He would get Nathan back for this, but for right now he was kinda busy at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Based on Chapter 11:  
><em>_Unrequited Love  
><em>_Nathan/Castiel_

**Just a Tad Stalkerish**

Nathan scoffed fondly. "For someone who's spent nearly two years around Humans, he just doesn't get the fact that we need to do the little things in life."

"Yeah, I don't think that that's ever going change."

"Probably not." Nathan agreed, not able to help that grin that came over his lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Dean asked, noticing the curve of his lips.

"Sorry; it's just that Castiel is kind of interesting to watch." Nathan admitted without realizing it.

This time it was Dean who gave him the odd look. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "You can't really help it; he's an Angel, Dean. What'd you expect me to do?"

"I don't know." Dean rolled his eyes. "Not become a stalker or something."

"How am I a stalker?" Nathan demanded, indignant.

"You can't help but watch him?" Dean raised his brows.

"You are so taking that out of context!" Nathan protested, but the truth was that Dean was right. His brother didn't take that out of context, if anything, he wasn't far enough in context.

Nathan didn't know when it had happened or even how, but he'd fallen for that fallen Angel. Of course Cas had no idea, which Nathan thought was a good thing since he was a Warrior of the Lord. He was never going to say anything, and he was actually quite alright with that. He could be content with just watching the Angel, imagining him.

Would Nathan have loved to be able to touch Cas, it lasting longer than it really needed to? Of course. Would he have loved to be able to press his own lips again those that were slightly chapped and plump? Duh. Would he have loved to be able to let his fingers glide down Cas's smooth and exposed, pasty-white skin. Uh, yeah. He would love to be able to tangle his fingers in those dark locks of curly hair, to grasp his round ass. Jeez, haven't you been listening? He would love to do those things!

But he couldn't and he had to hold himself back sometimes from reaching out towards the Angel. It could ruin their relationship and having Cas distaste him was one of the worst things that Nathan could think of. But then, if he did let it slip out and Castiel reprocriated his filling then he'd be able to touch the other man whenever he wished. He could imagine it now; one of his favourites, Castiel buck naked expect for the tan trench coat around his shoulder, his skin pale with his dark hair and stubble, his eyes that bright crystal blue.

Nathan could feel heat warm his body through out, especially his special place. Jeez, he was actually head over heals.

"Ahem." Dean cleared his throat.

Nathan shook his head, shaking away those amazing yet inappropriate thoughts. He felt his face flush as he looked at Dean.

Dean raised his eye brows. "Jeez, you're just about as prude as Sam."

Nathan let out a quiet breath of relief; he'd thought for sure that Dean might have caught on. He shrugged his shoulders and gave his twin a nervous smile. "We can't all be Dean Winchesters."

Dean laughed. "If you were, I don't think that I'd ever get any."

Nathan breathed another breath, he was free and clear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Based on Chapter 11: Part 2  
><em>_Unrequited Love  
><em>_Castiel/Nathan_

**Calculating the Risks**

"Have you even looked at him?" Dean asked.

Castiel knew that the question was innocent and was asked in brotherly concern, but when Dean asked that question, his mind went into a different direction. One that was inappropriate and a sin. But he could not help the fact that there was something about this Winchester that the others did not have, something that brought a new emotion to Cas's surface. One that he was unfamiliar with, but seemed to give his Vessel great pleasure. And caused his body to warm to great heats, he would have expected it to be uncomfortable, but instead made his Vessel shiver. It made his usually steady mind wander to things that he never would have entertained before; the idea of Nathan without his clothing.

Cas did not understand where this was coming from, these images that entered his mind. He might understand what it was; when he had watched that television show, the one that Dean called a "porno", where it had multiple persons without their clothing. His privates had stood erect at the sight, but now he knew that that had just been a simple reaction. The reaction that he had to the sight of Nathan was ultimately different and fiercer.

He wished to know what Nathan looked like beneath his clothing, what he looked like without the many articles of material. The closest that Castiel could ever get to Nathan was when the other man was injured, that way Cas could touch him and Nathan would not become suspicious. His fingers could linger on his hairless skin, scaping it with his touch so that he could remember it for later. Something that he had found himself doing as of late.

What he was doing was so wrong, but it was that wrong that made him feel good inside.

"Of course I have." Castiel said in quiet confession, but Dean didn't hear the undertones of it.

Dean looked at him for a long moment. "What is up with you?" he asked, both he and Nathan were being really wierd since they got back.

Castiel froze for a millisecond, wondering if there was some hidden meaning behind that question. But when Dean just raised his brows, he realized that he was just panicking over his thoughts. "I am fine." Cas stated in a clear tone.

"Sure," Dean said slowly, his eyes narrowed.

Cas stared at him blankly, wondering what Dean would think if he found out about his private thoughts about his twin brother.


	6. Chapter 6

_Based on Chapter 12:  
><em>_Unrealized Love  
><em>_Castiel/Nathan_

**You Are Amazing**

When Castiel reappeared next to the couch, his didn't move to wake Nathan up right away but instead found himself looked down upon his sleeping figure. This may be his only chance to stare at the other man unhindered and unseen for the next while. His eyes tracing the curves of Nathan's relaxed face, and down his body. Finding that his eyes zeroed in on the slice of bare skin that was left exposed above the belt and below the edge of his shirt.

Cas found himself imagining himself reaching out, his finger gliding across the exposed flesh. He could make his touch so feather light that Nathan more than likely wouldn't even know that he'd done it. He found his finger twitching, itching for him to reach out—it would be innocent, it wouldn't mean anything. He swallowed, his muscles tensing as he prepared to raise him arm.

It was lucky that he didn't get very far in that action because Nathan spoke-up and Cas's eyes shot to his face.

"What's with the look?" Nathan asked as he sat up with a grunt.

If there was one skill that Cas was good at, it would be deceiving and lying, he knew that those thing were not good things, but it was something that he had obtained during his time on Earth.

"I was about to wake you." he said, blowing Nathan's question off completely.

Nathan raised a brow. "Time to go then?"

"Yes." Castiel said and this time when he reached out, it was toward Nathan's forehead and not his abdomen.

Nathan watched Cas curiously though because he could have sworn that Cas was checking him out. But he shook it off; there was no way that Cas would ever do that. It was just hopeful thing and dreaming. So he focused on the feel of Cas's fingers at the center of his forehead instead.


	7. Chapter 7

_Based on Chapter 12: Part 2  
><em>_Alternate; Established Relationship  
><em>_Castiel/Nathan_

**Bare Back**

Castiel's hand snaked under the edge of Nathan's shirt, his hand going flat against his shoulder blade.

Nathan felt a shudder go through his body as Cas's fingers slowly trailed downward along his spine. He could feel the tingling and warmth that became a familiar effect of Cas's healing.

Cas nudged him forward slightly, pressing him against the back of the couch as reached Nathan's lower back. But instead of taking his hand back, his other one snaked under his shirt as well. It came around Nathan's front, claiming his lower abdomen, the tip of his calloused fingers under his waist-band. His other hand tugged down on his pants until they puddled at his ankles.

Nathan's penis was already half hard just from Castiel touching his bare skin, but when Cas grasped his cock and started to jerk it in a painstakingly leisure pace, he grew fully. He gasped out, a shudder of anticipation going through him as Cas slid his fingers between his cheeks, the tips of his finger skimming over his entrance. Cas kissed the back of his neck as he pushed Nathan forward over the back of the couch. He trailed the kisses down Nathan's spine, but even when he reached Nathan's lower back, he didn't stop there. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it between Nathan cheeks, dipping it in when he got to his entrance.

Nathan moaned, wanting to push back but Cas's hands on his hips held him in place. Before he stood back up, he bit Nathan's ass cheek, marking him. Nathan nearly came. Without preparation or warning, Castial pushed himself into Nathan's tight entrance.

Nathan let out a grunt of surprise, but not pain. The thing about having sex with Castiel was the fact that he had a magic penis. Any other person it would just be flattery or a lie, but Cas's cock was literally magical. Cas never needed to prep him, stretch him out because as Castiel slipped inside of him, Nathan was healed of any tearing and damage that was done. It was actually that that made sex with Cas more pleasurable because of the feeling that the healing caused.

"Cas!" Nathan gasped out when the Angel start to thrust into him.

For an Angel of the Lord, Castiel sure knew how to fuck.

The sound of Nathan gasping out his name turned Cas on even more and put more energy into his thrusts. Normally, he would have no knowledge of this type of thing, but with his time on Earth, he had learned a lot of things. Sex was among them, him actually having learned about it from Dean. So he supposed that he should thank Dean because if not for him, he would not have had a relationship with Nathan.

The by-product of Cas thrusting into him, was pushing Nathan into the couch. It was kinda uncomfortable but the pleasure masked it. But with each thrust, his erection would brush against the material of the couch - it was nearly as good as if he were jerking off.

Nathan was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven or something, because the thing about having sex with an Angel was the fact that they could really last a long time. Cas was able to control when he came. One time, they had sex for two hours straight, Cas not even pausing. Nathan came nearly a dozen times, Cas only once. Nathan had been so exhausted, sure that he would have died if he didn't have Cas's healing power.

But this didn't last that long, they were doing it in the living room of Bobby house for God's sake.

But that wasn't the case this time and when Cas came, it was almost like Nathan got blasted in the ass with a fire hose. He screamed out in orgasm, Cas's come burning inside of him. He shuddered and jerked as he came too, a layer of sweat covering his skin. Cas leaned on him for support, kissing the nape of his neck.

Cas was already hard again and he rocked back and forth inside of Nathan.

Nathan moaned, pushing back against Castiel. He could feel the hot come leak from his entrance and down the inside of his thighs. He was already full but he didn't much care.


	8. Chapter 8

_Based on Chapter 15:  
><em>_Alternate; Rape  
><em>_Lucifer/Nathan_

**The Winchester Mouth**

Nathan was frozen to the spot, unable to jerk away, move away from Lucifer's hand as he reached out and cupped his neck in an oddly gentle manner.

"I own your soul and you are mine." Lucifer hissed, his thumb running across Nathan's bottom lip.

But that was the end of relative niceness because Lucifer jerked his head forward and crushed his lips to Nathan's roughly and forcefully.

"_**Mmm!**_" Nathan's eyes widened and he quickly gritted his teeth and pinched him lips together— but not before Lucifer had slipped in the tip of the tongue. Nathan tried to shove the Devil away, but he was held it place.

Lucifer finally did pause and pull away, but only because it was his choice. He smirked at Nathan, his grip tightening on the back of his neck, causing him to wince.

"There's no point in fighting it, because it's going to happen." Lucifer told him.

Nathan swallowed, glaring at Lucifer silently. He didn't want to say anything, to give him the chance that he needed to kiss him again— and Nathan didn't think that there was anything that he could say that would stop Lucifer form what he was going to do anyway, not unless his brothers and Castiel found where he was right now. He didn't think that that was going to happen any time soon. He was just going to have to stall and fight off Lucifer for as long as he could.

Without a moments notice and while Nathan wasn't paying much attention due to the fact that he was trying to think what the hell he was supposed to do, Lucifer let go of his hold and shoved him back into the center of the Sigil. Nathan let out a grunt of surprise and a little of pain as he fell onto his back, jarring his elbows in the process. He tried to scrambling to his feet, that way he'd at least have a way to defend himself, but Lucifer was already in the Sigil, looming over him.

Nathan tried to scramble away, but he was too close to the barrier and Lucifer had his legs trapped between his own. He looked fearfully up at the Devil, Lucifer looking down at him. Nathan couldn't see his expression, it hidden in the shadow; he wasn't sure which would have been worse though, not seeing it or seeing it. Probably not seeing, because if he saw it then he would know the intent that Lucifer had—but by what had happened thus far, he knew anyway.

He kicked upward, intending to hit Lucifer in the balls. Nathan figured that since he took a human as a Vessel, he might actually feel the damage like a human guy would. But Lucifer either anticipated it or Nathan was too slow because Lucifer stomped down on his leg painfully. It wasn't enough to break anything, but was enough force to crack something roughly.

Nathan bit down on his lip painfully to stop from yelling out.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Lucifer told him.

"You're not very nice!" Nathan muttered.

"I'm done playing games!" Lucifer growled.

He leaned over and literally tore Nathan's jeans off his body; like one second they were there and the next they weren't.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan demanded, this time not able to hold back. He took his legs back.

"I'm just taking what's mine." Lucifer told him, grabbing his ankles.

Nathan tried to kick, but compared to the Devil he was weak. Lucifer gave his legs a painful yank, twisting them so that the rest of Nathan's body twisted with it. He ended up on his stomach and he clawed at the floor, trying to get away from Lucifer by crossing the barriers of the Sigil. But he couldn't, it was like an invisible wall. He was stuck with Lucifer with no way out.

"No way out." Lucifer sang cheerfully as he pulled Nathan back to him.

Nathan let out a whimper as Lucifer tore his boxers away too and he was left exposed. He could hear as Lucifer undid his belt and pushed his own jeans down.

"But one way in." he chirped.

That was when Nathan was blinded by pain as Lucifer forced his erection in Nathan's entrance.

Nathan let out a sob of pain as he felt Lucifer start to move inside of his painfully. He could feel the tear and he could feel the blood that trailed down his bare skin. He didn't care anymore and he started to sob openly, tears tracking down his face.

If he ever went to Hell, then this would be his.


	9. Chapter 9

_Based on Chapter 18:  
><em>_Alternate; W/incest  
><em>_Michael(Nathan)/Lucifer(Sam)_

**Free to Be**

"You down have the guts, brother." Lucifer challenged him.

Michael's lips twisted. "You have been gone far too long." he told him.

Both tensed, wound up like springs.

Dean knew that this was it, that they were now going to kill each other; Nathan and Sam along with them. But that wasn't what happened, and boy did Dean wish it was.

They jumped at each other, but instead of tearing each others throats out, their limbs entangled and they crushed their lips together. It was sloppy and sick, and there was tongue.

Dean wanted to puke; at the very least he was gagging. He wanted to look away, to not have this burned into his mind forever, but he couldn't turn his head, couldn't even blink. The stupid Angel-mojo was holding his head in place. This was torture and it was worse than his time in Hell.

Michael and Lucifer's interaction was frantic, like they had to get this done before they were caught. There was a bunch of rubbing and saliva and dry humping.

Dean knew that this was Michael and Lucifer, but to him it looked like his twin brother and his baby brother... Getting off on each other.

"What the HELL is going on!"

Dean nearly had a heart attack and Michael and Lucifer scrambled apart.

They looked guilty and ashamed as hell; they avoid eye contact with Chuck or as Dean realized, God. They tried to get as far away from each other as the room would allow.

"I leave you alone and this is what you do?" God demanded. "How many times do I have to tell you that that this isn't appropriate... And you choose Vessels that are related as well?"

The Archangel and Devil still avoided looking at each other and God.

God shook his head and stepped towards them, grabbing each by the ear and pulling them to each other.

"You both are going home and you're going to have to explain this to your mother." he threatened.

There was that bright white light and Nathan and Sam's bodies fell to the floor unconscious. Dean could move again and he just hoped that his brothers didn't remember what just went down.


	10. Chapter 10

_Based on Chapter 19:  
><em>_Alternate; W/incest; Unrequited  
><em>_Sam/Nathan_

**Remember**

"I don't remember any of that." Sam said quietly, avoiding the gaze of his brother and Bobby.

It was a lie, of course. What was he supposed to say? That he did remember it? There would be this whole weird thing. Even weirder if he admitted the fact that he had been into it. That inside of Lucifer being in control of his actions and Michael being present in Nathan's, that it had just been the two of them without Dean present.

He knew that it wasn't right, that having those kinds of feelings about his brother wasn't right. That him wanting to act on those feelings was in the same category as well as using the memory of what happened before to get off.

He was upset that they had been interrupted; that Lucifer and Michael hadn't gotten farther, which in turn would have meant that he and Nathan would have gotten farther.

Right now, instead of talking with Dean and Bobby, Sam wanted to go upstairs. He wanted to go into his brother's room and he wanted to do things to Nathan that should have sickened him, but instead turned him on. Things that he never would have thought about doing to another guy, let alone his brother, but had only ever done to Jessica. But now he wanted to do them to Nathan, all day and everyday and he wanted Nathan to do them to him too.

He wanted to entangle his fingers through his short and dark locks. Wanted to press his lips to Nathan's and explore his mouth with his tongue. He wanted to know what Nathan looked like without his shirt. To tweak Nathan's nipples and suck on them when they turned hard. He wanted to hold Nathan's ass in his hands, to squeeze those cheeks, to insert his fingers between those cheeks—he wanted his cock between those cheeks. He wanted to see Nathan's cock, to jerk it off, suck on it and have it inside of himself. He wanted to come inside of Nathan and he wanted Nathan to come inside of him. He wanted to feel Nathan's smooth skin under his finger tips. Sam wanted to cover every inch of his brother's body with kiss after kiss.

Sam knew that he loved Nathan, but he didn't think that he loved Nathan that way until now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Based on Chapter 20:  
><em>_Alternate; Slash, Established  
><em>_Castiel/Nathan_

**Penetrating**

"Take your shirt off." Castiel commanded gently.

Nathan did so, first unzipping his sweater then slipping his long sleeve off over head. He dropped them to the floor by his feet.

Castiel did the same; first his coat, then his jacket, tie and shirt. They fell to the floor as well, among Nathan's articles.

Nathan couldn't tear his gaze from Cas's bare chest, just the sight of it turning him hard. The Angel was beautiful, their relationship was forbidden and that just turned him on more, the power that Cas gave off just caused his cock to grow solider and throb with the urge to come almost instantly.

Nathan let out a jagged breath as Castiel reached out, the tip of his fingers gliding across his skin.

Cas stepped to him, undoing the button on Nathan's jeans with the flick of his fingers. His pants puddling at the Winchester's ankles. A smirk touched Cas's lips as he realized that Nathan wasn't wearing any underwear and that saved him time. Cas reached down and grasped Nathan's hard cock, pumping it.

Nathan shuddered and gasp, a hand going to Cas's shoulder as the Angel jerked him off. With his other hand, Nathan undid Cas's pants and the dropped to his ankles, joining Nathan's. He bypassed the Angel's boxer, grasping his cock. He started to pump the organ, Nathan and Cas pumping in sync.

Cas gave a small gasp at the touch, his eyes closing as they drew close, the hand on Nathan's hips tightening—enough so to mark it. Nathan didn't care, it jus made him even hotter and he pumped Cas's dick faster, pressing his forehead to the Angel.

Cas could tell that Nathan was close by the way that he always gave that quiet, strained groan of pleasure. Nathan could tell that Cas was close when he curls his toes, cracking them.

They both tensed, their stomachs coiling as they both came, shooting their load onto each other.

They leaned against each other, panting.

Nathan leaned in and kissed Castiel, his tongue slipping into his moist cavern. Castiel closed his lips around him, sucking on the tip of Nathan's tongue.

Nathan chuckled and kissed the corner of Cas's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_Based on Chapter 21:  
><em>_Alternate, W/incest  
><em>_Dean/Nathan_

**Let Me**

Nathan came up behind Dean, snaking his arms around his twin.

"Jeez!"

Dean nearly jumped out of his own skin and Nathan snickered in his ear, kissing the back of his neck.

"Warn a guy, would ya'?" Dean asked, he didn't pull out of Nathan's arms but instead turned his head to look behind him.

Nathan grinned and caught Dean's lips in a kiss. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked against his lips.

"It'd be fun for me." Dean deadpanned, but he kissed Nathan back, turning around in his arms.

"Mmm. Well," Nathan admitted. "If I got a greeting like this every time, I just might."

"You should really consider it." Dean told him, pushing Nathan back against the wall.

"Believe me, I am." Nathan ran his hand down Dean's back, giving his ass a pinch.

"You wanna play like that?" Dean raised a brow.

Nathan smirked at him. "I know you always want to play, Dean."

"You know I love games." Dean muttered against his lips as he slid a knee in between Nathan's legs, pinning him against the wall.

"Oh. Is that all you got, Winchester?" Nathan drawled, a smirk on his lips. "You can do better than that."

"Is that all you got?" Dean muttered shaking his head. "Is that how bad you want it, right now? Maybe I'm not in the mood." Dean teased.

Nathan glared. "You better be!" he growled, rubbing his hardness against Dean's knee. He leaned forward, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of Dean's ear.

Dean's eyes fluttered and he swallowed.

Nathan leaned back against the wall, his bottom lips between his teeth.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know I can never resist." he said, kissing Nathan's neck. "And just for the record," he stopped for a second to look Nathan in the eyes. "You cheated."

Nathan scoffed. "How is that cheating? I just happen to have the right moves."

Dean shook his, chuckling as he reached between them and undid Nathan pants, sticking his hand beneath the elastic bad and grabbing Nathan's semi. Nathan moaned, his head banging against the wall behind him as Dean pumped, turning his semi into a full erection. Dean smirked, continuing to jerk Nathan as he put his fore and middle finger to Nathan's lips.

Nathan parted them and sucked on Dean's fingers, coating them in his saliva. Dean licked his lips; he loved the way that Nathan looked sucking on his fingers. He pulled them free and snaked his arm in behind Nathan, his hands slipping past the band of his boxers and between his cheeks. He teased Nathan's entrance for a moment, before he pushed his fingers in, one and then the other.

Nathan's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted, just like they always did. And Dean kissed him, working his fingers as he jerked Nathan off, pumping them and scissoring, stretching him. Nathan's ring pulsed and Dean knew that he was ready.

He took out his finger and let go of his cock, Nathan pouted at him but it wasn't long lived when Dean turned him around, quickly pulling down Nathan's underwear before he took off his own. Nathan stuck out his bare as to Dean, presenting himself. Dean spit into the palm of his hand, grasping his cock and giving it a few jerks; coating it in his saliva as well as making himself fully erect.

Dean placed one hand on Nathan's hip for support while the other guided his cock to Nathan's entrance. Nathan sucked in a breath when Dean's head breached him and he pushed back against his brother cock, taking the whole of him inside at once.

Dean moaned, able to feel the heat and muscle that surround his aching cock. He didn't need any urging from Nathan as he started to thrust into him, both hands now holding Nathan's hips.

Nathan braced himself against the wall, his eyes closed as moaned. Not able to leave it, he took a hold of his cock and started to jerk himself off as Dean fucked him; his pleasure doubling. Dean's hand snaked around his front, and he grasped Nathan's hand. Pumping Nathan's cock with him.

It didn't take long, Dean trusting into him and Nathan pushing back to meet him half away, making sure that he could get as much as Dean inside of him as was possible every time. Dean could feel it coming, his breath quick, his heart racing, his ears filled with the sounds that Nathan was making as he hit his brother's prostate. He balls drew up, his stomach coiled and he came into Nathan as deep as he possible could, jerking as his sperm filled Nathan.

Nathan could feel Dean's release, the heat of his brother's seed filling him. It caused him to come, his ring of muscles squeezing Dean's cock as he came, his jizz covering the wall in front of him.

He gasped, panting as he leaned his forehead against the cool wall. Dean leaned against him, his hand releasing Nathan's and wrapping around his middle, and he buried his nose in the nape of Nathan's neck. His breath heavy as he came off his orgasm.


End file.
